yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Tokyo Station
Tokyo Station (東京駅 Tōkyō-eki) is a railway station in Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo, Japan. The original station is located in Chiyoda's Marunouchi business district near the Imperial Palace grounds. The newer Eastern extension is not far from the Ginza commercial district. Due to its large area covered, the station is divided into Marunouchi and Yaesu sides in its directional signage. Served by Shinkansen high-speed rail lines, Tokyo Station is the main inter-city rail terminal in Tokyo. It is the busiest station in Japan in terms of number of trains per day (over 3,000), and the fifth-busiest in Eastern Japan in terms of passenger throughput. It is also served by many regional commuter lines of Japan Railways, as well as the Tokyo Metro network. Lines Trains on the following lines are available at Tokyo Station: *East Japan Railway Company JR East **Tōhoku Shinkansen **Yamagata Shinkansen **Akita Shinkansen **Jōetsu Shinkansen **Hokuriku Shinkansen **Hokkaido Shinkansen **JT Tōkaidō Main Line **JU Ueno–Tokyo Line **JK Keihin-Tōhoku Line **JY Yamanote Line **Chūō Main Line (including JC Chūō Line (Rapid)) **Sōbu Main Line (including JO Sōbu Line (Rapid), Limited Express Narita Express, Ayame, Shiosai) **JO Yokosuka Line (including Limited Express Narita Express) **JE Keiyō Line *Central Japan Railway Company JR Central **Tōkaidō Shinkansen Tōkaidō Shinkansen (through services to/from San'yō Shinkansen operated by JR West) *Tokyo Metro **M Marunouchi Line The station is linked by underground passageways to the Ōtemachi underground (subway) station complex served by the Tōzai, Chiyoda, Hanzōmon, and Mita subway lines. It is also possible to walk to the Nijūbashimae, Hibiya, Yūrakuchō, Ginza, and Higashi-ginza Stations completely underground (the last a distance of over 2 km), but these stations can usually be reached more quickly by train. Tokyo Station is also a major intercity bus terminal, with regular midday service to several cities in the Kantō region and overnight service to the Kansai and Tōhoku regions. Station layout The main station façade on the western side of the station is brick-built, surviving from the time when the station opened in 1914. The main station consists of 10 island platforms serving 20 tracks, raised above street level running in a north-south direction. The main concourse runs east-west below the platforms. The Shinkansen lines are on the east (or Yaesu) side of the station, along with a multi-storey Daimaru department store. Underground are the two Sōbu/Yokosuka line platforms serving four tracks (five stories below ground level) to the west of the station; the two Keiyō Line platforms serving four tracks are four stories below ground some hundreds of meters to the south of the main station with moving walkways to serve connecting passengers. The whole complex is linked by an extensive system of underground passageways which merge with surrounding commercial buildings and shopping centres. There is also a JR store selling train merchandise. Proposed developments There was a proposal to build a spur to Tokyo Station from the nearby Toei Asakusa Line, which would provide another connection to the subway network, and also possibly provide faster connections from the station to Tokyo's airports, Haneda and Narita. The plan has yet to be formally adopted. Authorities are re-considering a similar plan as part of the infrastructure improvements for the 2020 Summer Olympics; the proposed line would cut travel time to Haneda from 30 minutes to 18 minutes, and to Narita from 55 minutes to 36 minutes, at a total cost of around 400 billion yen. There are also plans to extend the Tsukuba Express from Akihabara to Tokyo. In September 2013, a number of municipalities along the Tsukuba Express line in Ibaraki Prefecture submitted a proposal to complete the extension at the same time as the new airport-to-airport line. Stations *Ōtemachi Station (Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Line, Tokyo Metro Chiyoda Line, Tokyo Metro Tōzai Line, Tokyo Metro Hanzōmon Line, Toei Mita Line) *Hatchōbori Station (Keiyō Line, Tokyo Metro Hibiya Line) *Nihombashi Station (Tokyo Metro Ginza Line, Tokyo Metro Tōzai Line, Toei Asakusa Line) *Mitsukoshimae Station (Tokyo Metro Hanzōmon Line, Tokyo Metro Ginza Line) *Shin-Nihombashi Station (Sōbu Line Rapid) *Nijūbashimae Station (Tokyo Metro Chiyoda Line) *Hibiya Station (Tokyo Metro Hibiya Line, Tokyo Metro Chiyoda Line, Toei Mita Line) *Yūrakuchō Station (Yamanote Line, Keihin-Tōhoku Line, Tokyo Metro Yūrakuchō Line) *Ginza-itchōme Station (Tokyo Metro Yūrakuchō Line) *Kyōbashi Station (Tokyo Metro Ginza Line) *Takarachō Station (Toei Asakusa Line) Category:Japan